Dark Answers
by Duke Cactus
Summary: Mei Ootori was the love child of a gambling carefree doctor. When her lovely father finds himself in too much debt and bails out of town, she is forced to live under the care of her uncle and her least favorite cousin Kyoya Ootori. How does she adjust to her new school? And what about her old life she enjoyed so much?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OHSHC, I do Own Mei. Forgive any OCness of characters plzzz XD Rated M for language and future stuffs. Also, I base this fanficton off the manga more than the anime, so forgive me if theres anything thats different from the anime.**

She stared up at the deep blue sky, a long tired sigh escaping from her lips. Shivers ran down her spine as a harsh cold wind blew past her, reminding her of her current situation. How did it come to this? Her soaking wet uniform clinging to her body uncomfortably as she held her now ruined shoes, walking home barefoot. It hadn't even been a week since Mei had enrolled into her new school and she already found herself with new enemies. Her thoughts turned over to the events earlier this day.

She was sitting in her classroom, munching on a piece of bread as she boredly glanced over some old homework, reworking the wrong answers when a girl tapped on her desk. "Ootori-san! Would you like to eat lunch with us?" It was one of her classmates, she noted. The other girls hair, long and blond, perfectly groomed into neat little curls. She wore a sweet perfume and her makeup light and colorful. Everything about her screamed 'girly' and 'sweet', and that annoyed Mei.

"No." Was her simple answer, turning back to her work. She feel the annoyance radiating off the other girl as she tried to keep her composure. This was the fifth day Mei was asked this question, and the fifth time the other girl was rejected.

"Whats with you?" An overly shrill voice invaded Mei's ears, causing her to grumble a bit as her attention was once again robbed away. "Anna here was just trying to be nice to you since you're new and all, why you gotta be so rude?" This time a dark haired girl spoke. She had long straight hair, and wore far too much makeup.

"Now now Kairi-chan, we can't force her. Maybe she's just shy," Anna spoke sweetly, hushing the other girl as a few of their classmates began to stare. It was an annoyance, truely, to have to deal with this to Mei. Well, most things seemed to be an annoyance.

"Not shy." Mei corrected, getting tired of all this as she gathered her things. "I just dont wish to associate with fake bitches like you" The words were harsh, spoken with an indifferent tone as she stood up and went to leave the room, the other girls too shocked to even reply. Of course they would be, this was a private school after all. Everyone one of those damned rich bastards were too used to having people kissing their asses they probably never imagined someone talking back to them in such a manner. Mei found their shocked expressions quite amusing to be honest. However since that moment she had been made the public enemy of all the girls in her class, their bullying slowly progressing as time went on. Just today someone 'accidentally' poured a bucket of water on her, and her shoes were 'accidentally' thrown out in the trash. Her notebooks have all gone missing at random points and she had been tripped and pushed around like nobody's business, called a snob and bitch behind her backs. It didn't matter to Mei though, all these childish pranks were nothing but that. Pranks. She almost found it hilarious that they would even think she would be bothered by such things, she was almost laughing as she walked home, now soaked to the bone. Surely she looked like an insane person, grin on her face despite the cold november air chilling her bones, but she didn't care. Mei never cared.

"I'm home." Mei called out once she had entered the large building. A maid greeted her with a loud gasp, quickly rushing to grab a coat for her and bring her inside.

"Miss! What happened you're soaked! Oh no you poor thing you're shivering! Quickly we must get you warm." Mei couldn't help but click her tongue in annoyance at that, pushing the maid off her and walking into the building. "Miss?" The maid followed after her a bit confused, though the teenage girl merely ignored her as she headed up the stairs, freezing slightly when her eyes landed on a familiar dark haired male. Kyoya Ootori stared at her, a small amused smile on his face as she stormed up the stairs.

"Eat shit" Was her only greeting as she rushed past him, slamming the door to her bedroom as she did so. This was all her stupid fathers fault, moving into this ridiculous house and having to deal with that ridiculous school. Her father, Haruto Ootori was an doctor, as all the male members of the Ootori household tended to be. He was a shit one though, that skipped out on work whenever possible and played around with nurses and patients alike. A useless dirty old man, who somehow managed to wrack up an incredible amount of debt gambling, so much so that his family decided to stop supporting him. And what did that stupid old man do? He fucking ran somewhere over seas, leaving his 16 year old daughter behind! Unfortunatly the apartment was already too far behind in rent to save it and Mei had no choice but to ask her family for help, which brings her back to hear, staying at her dear uncles mansion.

Mei hated this, she had a life and friends back at her old home. Real friends. She didn't live the prissy prissy rich person life her cousins got, she had a normal apartment and went to a normal public school. Well relatively normally, it was actually a school filled to the brim with delinquents. Fights broke out often and no one ever, ever studied. But she liked it there. She belonged there.

Gritting her teeth Mei tore off the offensive yellow school uniform, pulling out a simple hoodie and some sweat pants to wear, appreciating the warmth they provided as she plopped down on the _couch_ in her room. Really if felt more like its own apartment, they only thing missing was a kitchen. Pulling out her phone she decided to check on her messages ignoring the knocking on her door as she called up her friends. She was already planning on leaving this place as soon as she saved up some money, she didn't care.

The next day at school was no different than the rest. A boring nuisance. She had managed to get her uniform dried out with out any issues, although she was forced to toss out her shoes, wearing a pair of old dress shoes for now until she could get some new ones. Classes were the same as usual, though around lunch time a whole new nuisance seemed to present himself as a blond haired idiot found his way to her classroom.

"Mei-chan! Its been ages! Forgive me for not coming to see you I have been so busy recently!" She gritted her teeth a bit as Tamaki ran into the room, immediately grasping her into a tight hug as she forced her off of him. Dammit she had forgotten all about him.

"Get off me you idiot!" She hissed, ignoring her classmates stares as she struggled against the blond. Her cousins childhood friend and major headache, Tamaki Suoh. She'd met him a couple of times when she was younger and he was just as annoying as ever.

"You've grown into such a beautiful young lady! How come you've turned so cold!" He chidded her a bit, the teenage girl groaning as she managed to slip from her arms, rolling her eyes at his compliment. "How are you doing? Have you adjusted properly to the new school? Did you make any new friends?" His tirade of questions only seemed to wear her down as she sighed heavily, straightening up a bit and pulling her hair from her face.

"I'm doing fine Tamaki-san… What are you doing here?" She questioned, ignoring the rest of his boring questions, only now noticing her dark haired cousin standing next to them.

"Too see you of course! The last time I saw you, you were this little" He exaggerated a bit as he held his hand about waist height. "How about you join us for lunch? Today the rest of our club members will be eating with us as well, and we were thinking it would be a nice opportunity to acquaint yourself and make some friends!" Mei tilted her head a bit at that, looking at the older teen curiously.

"Club?" She glanced at her cousin, wondering what sort of club he could possibly be in. He was always so level headed and calm, she didn't think he would be the type of person to join any club, at least not one without some sort of benefit at least.

"Yes indeed!" Tamaki grinned brightly, holding his hands up excitedly, before making some sort of princely pose. "Ouran Highschools one and only Host club of course!" He beamed brightly, Mei choking a bit on air as she looked towards her cousin confused. "We, the members of the host club, spend our evenings entertaining the lovely young women of this amazing school! It would be a great place for you to make some friends Mei-chan" He grinned a bit, holding a finger up. Mei blanched a bit as she could only imagine what sort entertainment went on. She could imagine Tamaki doing this sort of thing, but Kyoya? Honestly that sounded…. Wrong.

"Yeah… no thanks. I'm not into that sort of thing," She said simply, sighing heavily as she sat back down in her seat, pulling out her boxed lunch. "Really, I'm fine on my own here, I don't plan on making any friends." The commented, ignoring the blonds disappointed look.

"Come on Mei-chan! At least eat lunch with us! We can use this time to catch up" He insisted annoyingly, giving her a bright smile.

"No, and stop calling me Mei-chan" She grumbled annoyed as she began eating, Mei huffing a bit.

"Mei." She froze a bit at the deeper males tone, glancing up at her cousin quietly as he fixed his glasses. "You should just come with us. This will be a great opportunity for you to meet some rather important people of the future-" He looked down on her, the teen staring back silently. "It's the least you could do, after all my familys done for you" He added, a slight edge on his tone causing her to freeze up. Mei grumpled a bit as she quickly put away her food and gathered her things.

"Fine, whatever." She mumbled, standing up quietly as Tamaki cheered excitedly, escorting her out the classroom and towards the cafeteria, Mei couldn't say no to Kyoya. She never could really.

 **Didja like it? Lol XD Sorry if it's boring I will have more excitement in the future do not worry ^_^ Please leave reviews if you like, lemme know what you wanna read next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up Mei didn't hate Kyoya, if anything she quite liked him. They lived rather close, and her father had a tendency to disappear overseas in pursuit of "happiness" and "true love". Mei spent many nights at Kyoya's house, and to her he was the always cool and calm older brother. So, seeing her cool and calm older brother after all those years acting like this… was a complete shock.

The whole host club sat at a rather large round table, several girls surrounding them and chatting away excitedly as they all ate their lunch, a few girls excitedly squealing when Tamaki and Kyoya joined the table, before shooting Mei a small curious if not almost hostile glance.

"Hello ladies! You look rather lovely today," Tamaki grinned at the few scattered girls about the table, going to take a seat near one of the other hosts, a shorter boy with light brown hair. "Allow me to introduce an old friend!" He motioned towards Mei, the dark haired teen only giving a small nod. "Mei Ootori, Kyoya's adorable little cousin!" He grinned a few of the members looking a bit surprised before giving small smiles, Mei huffing as she plopped down at the table with Kyoya next to her. "She's new to this school, so I would love it if you were to be kind to her," He added with a grin, the girls nodding excitedly. Mei ignored the blond haired male as he immediately began to speak of her interests and skills, flirting around with a few of the girls.

"So you're Mei-chan?" A small cute voice caught her attention as she eyed what seemed like a tiny child. "I'm Honey! It's nice to meet you!" He giggled excitedly, Mei nodding slightly as she pulled out her lunch, wondering what a child was even doing at this table. "This is Mori!" The small male pointed to the larger one, looming over him quite a bit. She eyed the taller male curiously, humming a bit.

"So you're Kyoya's cousin?" Another male stepped in, a red-haired male.

"I heard you're living together." _Twins._ Mei hummed a bit to herself as a pair of identical amber eyes stared her way.

"Yup," she answered simply, going to eat her food calmly as the two let out soft oos.

"I'm Hikaru by the way, this is Kaoru" The one on the right spoke, pointing to his twin.

"No I'm Hikaru," The other commented frowning a bit before the two started a small banter, laughing a bit playful as Mei hummed a bit again. Somehow being around all these High energy people was draining. Glancing back at Kyoya she almost felt her heart freeze. _Is he…. Smiling?_ She stared at him shocked as he spoke to another girl calmly, giving a princely smile, the other girl giggling happily. She almost choked on her food, she began to wonder if this was the day she would die, seeing something so shocking.

"Are you not hungry Mei-chan," She blinked a bit, turning back to the small blond haired child, a large bit of icing stuck on his cheek, Mori going to wipe it off and girls squealing. Suddenly this was too much, her head throbbing painfully as she let out a soft groan.

"No… I don't feel well. I think I'm leaving," She mumbled softly, hanging her head a bit as she stood up, Tamaki suddenly turning towards her shocked.

"What! Oh no! Why didn't you say so! We need to go to the infirmary immediately!" He stood up, and she sincerely hated everything about him at that moment.

"Is your stomach upset? Want me to walk you down there?" Another voice, a soft one. She looked over at the person who spoke, the brown haired male Tamaki sat next to. His eyes large and soft… _A girl…?_

"Sure." she answered quickly, preventing Tamaki from going to hug her as she started to walk out the cafeteria, not really caring if the brunette did follow after her. She just didn't want Tamaki to be the one who did. Glancing back she saw the other 'male' follow her hurriedly as they apologized to the girls sat next to him, before catching up with Mei.

"I'm Haruhi by the way, Mei-san right? It's nice to meet you" They spoke quietly and Mei felt like crying at the sudden relief from noise. "The infirmary is this way," She pointed down the hall as they left the cafeteria.

"Actually, I feel fine now," Mei muttered, catching the other male off guard. "My head just hurts a bit and it's too noisy in there. Thanks anyways," She commented, turning to leave, Haruhi at a lost as to what to do.

"... I hope you feel better" Haruhi muttered a bit confused before she turned back to the cafeteria a bit unsure. Mei simply returned to her classroom, spotting a few girls as they ran from her desk in a hurry, though she said nothing and sat down with a huff, spotting a razor blade half shoved in one of her notebooks. _Children…_ She sighed and laid her head on the desk.

When Haruhi arrived back at their table she was surprised to see that all of the girls had left, the hosts shifting a bit so that they could sit closer. "You're back already Haru-chan?" Honey questioned curiously as Haruhi sat down next to Tamaki.

"Yeah, she said she just had a headache and went somewhere quiet." Haruhi answered with a bright smile.

"You're cousin looks just like you Kyoya-senpai" One of the twins spoke up, Kyoya shrugging a bit.

"She's quiet though," The other added the two nodding.

"Boring." They spoke in unison, Haruhi rolling her eyes.

"Don't Bully Kyo-chans cousin!" Honey scolded a bit, though Kyoya didn't really comment on the matter, Tamaki merely stepping in and clearing his throat.

"Actually, thats why I called you here!" He spoke up, gathering the hosts attention. "It appears to be that our adorable, sweet Mei-chan is actually being bullied!" He spoke a bit softer so no one at the nearby tables may hear this, Honey gasping dramatically while the rest simply blinked a bit surprised. "I know, this cruel world! How could someone ever bully such an adorable being, not as adorable as my lovely Haruhi of course," He added as an afterthought.

"They have to be pretty brave to mess with an Ootori, even if she's not technically in the main family," Hikaru commented, glancing over at Kyoya.

"True, its kinda stupid isn't it. Why doesn't she just threaten them a little? It's not like she doesn't have any influence" The other spoke, leaning against the table.

"She won't" Kyoya spoke up, sighing a bit. "Her father has caused our family quite a bit of trouble. She won't dare ask for any more help from us." He commented quite matter-of-factly.

"The point is, we need to help her!" Tamaki interjected. "Without her knowing"  
"I don't know," Haruhi spoke up this time, sighing a bit at Tamaki's sense of justice. "I mean, bullying is a sensitive topic, if we intervene too much it'll only get worse" She added, remembering her first few weeks at this school. "If we leave it be they'll probably stop." She added, leaning against the table.

"NO!" Tamaki stood up, posing dramatically as tears filled her eyes. "Think about it Haruhi! Mei-chan just moved out her home, away from her friends! She's all alone in a new and strange environment and now she's being bullied! Mei-chan was always such a sensitive child… If we leave her alone who will save her?" He looked over at her, his eyes twinkling a bit. "If we leave her alone, soon she will stop believing in others, she won't know the kindness of another person! She won't trust others, forever alone until the sadness in her heart grows larger and larger and-"

"Okay I get it." Haruhi grumbled, stopping his melodramatic monologue. "So what's your plan anyways, do you even know who, or why, someone is bullying her?"

"Unfortunately we can't tell for sure yet," Tamaki sighed a bit as he sat down. "And she probably won't tell us," He added as he leaned against the table.

"So then what's the plan boss?" The twins questioned, though not really enthused. This didn't seem like that much of an interesting topic to them.

"For now, we must keep an eye on her… and get her some friends!" he grinned a bit, Haruhi sighing quietly, realizing this was probably just going to be a mess. She was actually starting to feel sorry for Mei.


	3. Chapter 3

**I call haruhi a girl, and though mei suspects it she still thinks haruhi is male. Its just hard to write her as such lol xD**

Mei sighed as she picked up her now trashed notebook, spotting torn paper shreds scattered about outside, her entire bag having been tossed in the trash and her things destroyed. Clicking her tongue a bit she attempted to salvage as much as she could, pausing as she lifted a small piece of paper from the ground, familiar handwriting torn in half on the ground.

" 'ss you, Mei" as all that she saw, but she knew what it was from. She knew who wrote it, what it had said. She didn't notice it until now, probably scrawled in the middle of her notebook somewhere. She quickly searched the torn papers, finding the rest of that note, feeling tears in her eyes as she finally did. _We'll miss you Mei._ She was going to cry, seeing the random names and doodles covering the page. Her old friends… her old school. Large tears dripped from her face and she could feel a sob wiggling its way up her throat. She was fine, all this time she was perfectly fine until this. She couldn't believe herself for letting those childish pranks get to her but she couldn't help it, and it was starting to piss her off.

"...wanna go home…" She mumbled softly, her voice cracking as she fought back a sob, carefully closing the notebook and putting the torn paper in her soiled bag. She'll tape that back up later, she decided. She wasn't about to sit here and sob, waiting for whoever did this to see her crying over it.

"...Mei-san?" She froze, gripping the back tightly as she heard a voice behind her. "Are you alright?" Immediately, she wiped her eyes violently, sucking in a deep breath as cautious steps moved closer to her, causing her to shoot a small glare at the stranger behind her.  
"I'm fine." She muttered, noting the familiar brown hair as she remembered the host club member from yesterday. She quickly moved to her feet, wiping off the offensive yellow dress as she sucked in another deep breath. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, though she knew the answer, seeing the full trash can in the brunettes hands.

"Oh! It's my turn today… Are you sure you're alright?" The other girl asked, moving a bit closer, though Mei merely clicked her tongue and took a step back.

"I said I'm fine so I'm fine!" She snapped a bit more violently than she had originally intended. She bit her lip a bit as the other girl took a step back, glancing at Mei and the trash compactor nervously before nodding.

"If you need anything… I can talk." Haruhi spoke softly, though Mei didn't answer, simply gritting her teeth as she turned to leave, quickly going to head home.

Haruhi watched her walk off with a small sigh, wishing that Tamaki would quickly put his 'Save Mei' plan into action. She was sincerely getting worried for the other girl, and rather pissed at the students doing this to her. Granted she knew very little about Mei, but she knew the other girl didn't deserve this. She sighed a bit as she dumped the trash and headed back inside. She needed to hurry with her class duties before she would be late for club.

Haruhi was in a bit of a daze throughout most of the first half of the club, her mind often returning back to that teary eyed glare from Mei earlier today. It was clear that she was sincerely hurt by what had happened today, so much so that Haruhi was taken aback. It was hard to ignore that. Without even noticing her mind would wander and she would have to force herself to focus on whatever the girls were talking about at that moment.

"Is everything okay Haruhi-kun?" One of the girls questioned, catching her attention as she forced a small smile.

"Oh! Yes, sorry about that" She smiled warmly, shaking her head a bit, before a sudden thought came to her mind. "Actually," She trailed off a bit. "You guys are first years too correct?" She questioned with a small smile. One of them perked up a bit and nodded excitedly.

"Yes! We are, it's too bad were in different classes Haruhi-kun," She commented with a small sigh. Haruhi nodded with a small smile before going to pour them some more tea.

"I heard that theres a new transfer student," She commented casually, the girls blinking a bit before glancing at eachother.

"Y...Yeah, Kyoya-kuns cousin." One answered with a small smile going to sip on her tea. Haruhi nodded a bit with a small hum.

"Have you talked to her? Kyoya-senpai said she's sigh. I'm a bit worried about her?" She was sincerely hoping she wasn't about to cause more issues by talking about her, she already knew how jealous some of the girls got… but these two seemed to be some more of her kindest customers and didn't seem the type to really cause troubles.

"Shy?" One of the girls blinked a bit. "Actually… were in her class… We didn't really get that impression" She confessed, scratching her cheek a bit, Haruhi tilting her head curiously.

"She's a bit… you know" The other girl began, looking back at her friend. "We'll, a couple of girls did try talking to her but…" the trailed off again, seeming a bit nervous. "She didn't seem like she wanted to make any friends."  
"More like she was utterly rude." The other girl added with a small huff, leaning back in her seat with a sigh. "I'm not one for gossip, but she really was off putting, I wouldn't associate with her Haruhi-kun" She added with a small huff, Haruhi blinking further.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing her up so randomly," Haruhi apologized going to drop the subject as she quickly found something else to talk about, choosing to comment on one of the girls new necklaces as the trio engaged in a new topic. _Rude…?_ Haruhi didn't understand where that came from, now quite a bit more curious.

After club ended the entire host club circled around one of the tables, going to have their mandatory meeting, this time the subject entirely on Mei's situation.

"Any new progress yet boys?" Tamaki questioned, looking over the host clubs.

"Nooooope" The twins answered disinterested, while Honey and Mori simply shook their heads. Tamaki sighed a bit before straightening up.

"Indeed, since we all have different classes from her it's hard to keep an eye on her," He commented with a sigh. "She always runs off before we catch her for lunch too" He grumbled with a sigh. Kyoya simply ignored the whole meeting, doing something on his computer.

"Actually I saw her today," Haruhi commented, deciding to speak up a bit on the subject, catching Tamaki's interest. "It seems her notebooks were torn up and someone threw away her notebook" he blinked a bit surprised. Haruhi decided to not mention the fact she was crying as she continued. "She didn't seem like she wanted my help when I offered it though," She added a bit quieter.

"Oh no! We've failed! Her heart already closed off… the poor girl, she's falling down a dark hole with no one to save her!" he teared up a bit as Haruhi sighed.

"I talked to some of her classmates too... " She commented a bit unsure of this now.

"Oh! My haruhi how diligent!" Tamaki smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"They said she was rude." She added, Kyoya glancing up at his computer this time before sighing and standing up, the rest of the club a bit surprised by this.

"Probably, she was raised as a commoner," Kyoya muttered, picking up his things. "And went to a rather…. Unseemly school" He added with a sigh, this time catching the interest of the twins a bit.

"Unseemly?" Honey questioned this time, holding bon-bon to his chest as he spoke.

"A public school known for accepting anyone," Kyoya answered. "Filled with mostly juvenile delinquents and other rather embarrassing students, honestly the real reason she was transferred to this school was because it was a shame to our family that she was going there in the first place," He added with a small sigh.

"Ehh? Mei-chan was a delinquent?" Hikaru grinned about that, now suddenly a bit interested in the girl.

"Hard to imagine," Kaoru added, thinking about it as he glanced at his brother.

"No way! There's no way the adorable Mei-chan would grow up to be such an improper person!" Tamaki protested a bit, though Kyoya didn't answer that, sighing a bit, the room going silent as the twins started to realize the truth, a wide grin growing on their faces. They never met a delinquent before, let alone a female one. Glancing at each other they both knew that this was starting to get interesting.


End file.
